1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and in particular to a card edge connector connecting an electronic card to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,499 issued to Yu on Apr. 27, 2004 discloses a card edge connector connecting an electronic card to a printed circuit board. The card edge connector comprises an insulative housing and a row of upper terminals and a row of lower terminals retained therein. The insulative housing has an upper sidewall, a lower sidewall, a rear sidewall, and a pair of spring arms extending frontwardly from two distal ends thereof. The rear sidewall connects with the upper sidewall and the lower sidewall thereby defining a central slot therebetween. The upper sidewall has a slant upper guiding face, and the lower sidewall has a slant lower guiding face which is parallel with the upper guiding face. Each terminal has a mating portion and a mounting portion, the mating portion extending into the slot while the mounting portion extending out of the insulative housing for mounting onto the motherboard. The mating portions of the lower terminals are located in front of the mating portions of the upper terminals. When a front edge of the electronic card inserts into the central slot at an angle with regard to the lower sidewall, the front edge of the electronic card engages with the lower sidewall, then the electronic card is pressed downwardly with its front edge raised, in this state, the front edge of the electronic card will scrape with the lower sidewall and produce some plastic pieces, which may weak the electrical connection between the mating portions of the terminals and the electronic card. Obviously, an improved card edge connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.